


Problematic Patients

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the hospital, all the doctors and nurses all say the same thing, “You need help.” He’d then scoff back at them, that he’s fine and doesn’t need any help. Really, he’s fine.</p><p>He keeps muttering that to himself as he’s enlisted into a mental health facility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problematic Patients

A new school year starts, and she dies 2 months later. They rule it a suicide, and he begins to shut into himself shortly after that. After 3 weeks, he stops eating properly. At 2, he beings to self harm. One week after that, he attempts a suicide. Momo finds him and has to call an ambulance.

At the hospital, all the doctors and nurses all say the same thing, “You need help.” He’d then scoff back at them, that he’s  _fine_  and doesn’t _need_ any help. Really, he’s fine.

He keeps muttering that to himself as he’s enlisted into a mental health facility.

After a day, he’s learned everyone’s names (Kano, Kido, Seto, Mary, Hibiya, and Konoha), and learns he rooms with Konoha. Kono’s in here for dissociative identity disorder, he learns, but he seems nice. His white hair is fairly long, and Konoha explains he usually likes to put it up in a ponytail. The staff doesn’t really let him have a lot of stuff.

After a week, Shintaro finally settles into the place and even gets used to the rules and the people. Some of them are in here for minor things (Hibiya, Mary, Kido, and Seto) but a couple are in here for worse. He wouldn’t say Kano’s compulsive lying was anything to be  _hospitalized_ for, but 1) he’s not the doctor, and 2)  Kano’s mom thought so. Kano didn’t really say much after that. Konoha says he doesn’t like to talk about his D.I.D., though, and usually just stays quiet and works on puzzles. He says he likes the dinosaur ones best.

After two weeks, he meets Kuroha. Compared to Konoha, Kuroha is sadistic and violent. He stands up taller, talks faster, and pesters the other patients relentlessly. Kuroha constantly smirks and it’s _unnerving._ He’s also got this strange speech impediment, something that draws out his ‘s’s longer than usual (like a snake, Shintaro thinks faintly) and has found out the hard way that Kuroha doesn’t like it to be brought up.

Another problem, is that Shintaro’s pretty sure Kuroha  **likes**  him. He follows him around and tries to talk to him, but everything he says either sounds like a lie or something he should tell the nurses about. Kuroha brushes up against him more often than not, and keeps trying to whisper things in his ear. Shintaro wonders why he isn’t separated from everyone else, being the problematic asshole he is.

If anything, it gets worse when Kuroha realizes he shares a room with Shintaro. Usually Konoha tries to wake up before then, so Shintaro wouldn’t know about Kuroha (not yet, not so soon) but lately, it seems Kuroha’s getting a better hold on him. Konoha’s been ‘asleep’ longer than usual, and Shintaro wishes he’d wake up soon.

Konoha says sorry a lot, when he can.

 

 

It’s late at night, the nurses just made their rounds, and Shintaro is too scared to go to sleep. Konoha’s in the bed next to him, sleeping steadily. Even so, he’s got this paranoia that Kuroha will wake up soon. And it’s not like sleepless nights are foreign to him. Shintaro turns, his back facing Konoha, and fleetingly wishes he could go home.

"Pssssst, Sshintaro."

"Psssssssssssssssst. Hey, I know you’re awake."

Shintaro shuts his eyes tighter and frowns. God dammit.

"Sshintaro if you don’t wake up, I’ll  _wake_  you up.”

Shintaro opens his eyes to squint them suspiciously at the wall he’s facing, not sure what that means. He thinks Kuroha’s just messing with him again, so his eyes close and he pretends to actually be asleep. There’s a rustle of fabric behind him as Kuroha gets out of bed.

His cold hands (practically ice) grab Shintaro’s shoulder and yank him, a little too harshly, onto his back and firmly kisses him.

Shintaro’s eyes shoot open and out of shock, nearly completely freezes. The other patient keeps it like that, peeking an eye open smoothly and smirking when he realizes Shintaro’s opened his eyes. He then tries to deepen the kiss, to lick his bottom lip and get Shintaro’s mouth open. Shintaro thaws out of his trance and nudges Kuroha away, shaking his head to the side. Kuroha gets the hint and backs up, but not without grossly kissing Shintaro’s cheek.

He sits up and admires him, as Shin tries to wipe his mouth on his wrist with exasperated splutters. 

"What… the fuck?!" Shintaro strains to whisper-yell. If they get caught being awake, he’s not sure if they get a warning or worse. He’d like to not get in trouble, thankyouverymuch.

Kuro narrows his gaze and smirks a little wider, practically  _purring._ The moonlight from the window hits his eyes and enlightens an almost yellow, unnatural glow from them. Shintaro sits up, too, with his back against the headboard of his bed and creating a very reasonable distance from Kuroha and himself.

"Oh good, you’re awake." Is all Kuroha says. Shintaro huffs.

He wonders how much longer he has to stay here, as Kuroha inches closer. 


End file.
